Entonces llegaste tú
by Emiko hime-sama
Summary: -Alice, Alice, Alice… ¿qué pasa contigo hoy?  -Créeme, Jazz, yo también quiero saberlo. –le respondí en un murmullo. –Pero realmente no lo sé.  DEDICADO A MI MEJOR AMIGA NATSUKI-CHAN95!


**Dissclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. **

**El fic SI es MIO así que, por favor, no copiar. **

**Entonces llegaste tú**

**Por:**

**Emiko hime-sama**

La vida no es justa, todo el mundo lo sabe.

El hecho de que estuviera empapada desde los pies hasta el último mechón de mis cabellos, era la prueba innegable de esto.

¿Cuándo es la primera vez que te das cuenta de ello? ¿Cuándo es dónde pierdes la inocencia e ingenuidad y te das cuenta de que no todo es color rosa, un mundo perfecto y que las hadas, la magia y los príncipes azules eran tonterías diseñadas para engañar y cubrir en un velo de esperanza a los niños?

En mi caso, yo nunca sufrí esto, por más triste y patético que suene, nunca experimenté está conversión.

Para mí, la vida simplemente era retorcidamente injusta desde el primer momento en que había abierto los ojos y me había encontrado rodeada de oscuridad.

Ah, mi buena amiga oscuridad. ¿Cómo se encontraba ahora? ¿Estaría torturando a otra mente desesperanzada? Como sea, no lo sé. Esos tiempos oscuros son vagos, no los recuerdo.

El único recuerdo autentico que tengo es el dolor. No sé qué edad tenía o como era la persona que me convirtió en lo que soy ahora, lo único que sé es que fue increíblemente doloroso. Fue como si estuviera quemándome en una hoguera.

Y por un terrible instante, pensé que eso era lo que me estaba pasando, me estaba quemando, me estaba muriendo. Tal como lo habían hecho las brujas en siglos pasados. Ese instante, aunque fuera falso, fue para mí el primer momento en que me di cuenta de lo que se sentía que tus labios se curvaran hacía arriba en una sonrisa y que el pecho se te llenará de algo tranquilizador, suave, hermoso.

Meses más tarde, cuando lo volví a experimentar, alguien me dijo, o tal vez lo escuche o lo leí en alguna parte… el caso es que supe que a eso, a esa sensación maravillosa que hacía que tus labios sonrieran, el corazón saltara y tus ojos brillaran, se llamaba felicidad.

En aquel entonces, pensé que eso era la sensación más maravillosa del mundo… hasta que conocí lo que era el amor.

-¿Alice? –escuché que me llamaban. Sonreí.

-¿Si, Jasper?

-Te estás mojando.

-Lo sé. –dije sin despegar la mirada del cielo.

Supe, sin mirarlo que tal vez mi respuesta le había irritado. Reí internamente.

-Supongo que, en estas situaciones la gente normal dice… "te enfermarás" –dijo cubriéndome con un paraguas. Yo despegué la vista del cielo y lo miré como raramente lo hacía, con duda. -¿Sucede algo?

Yo volví a sonreír, no podía evitarlo, todo en él me inducía felicidad. Suavicé mi mirada.

-No, no pasa nada. –murmuré. –Sólo… estaba… pensando.

Jasper arqueó las cejas curioso.

-Verás pensaba en que, la vida no siempre es muy justa. –Jasper frunció el ceño, sus labios adquirieron una mueca hostil.

-No pienses en ese…

-No, no me refiero a James. Me refiero a… todo. –dije sonriéndole, mirándole por fin. –Dime Jazz, ¿De qué color crees que eran mis ojos cuando era humana? –di una vuelta con mis manos en el cielo y luego le rodeé el cuello con los brazos. Mis ojos dorados reflejados en los suyos de igual color me devolvieron la mirada.

Cielos, estaba realmente empapada. Bueno, no era como si pudiera enfermarme de todos modos.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Bueno… no lo sé. Ya te lo he dicho, he estado pensando.

Oh, entonces al menos, espero que hayas pensado en mí. –dijo pasándome la mano por la cintura.

-Mmmm… a decir verdad, no mucho. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando llegaste.

Jasper sonrió.

-Eso no está bien… -dijo antes de inclinarse para juntar sus labios con los míos, sus labios eran dulces, eran como la miel… en realidad, todo en Jasper inspiraba una dulzura extraña para mí. Incluso el color de su pelo parecían hebras hechas de miel.

Yo lo apreté más contra mí, no sabía que me pasaba esa noche.

Sentía duda proveniente de la nada e inseguridad. Terrible inseguridad.

-Entonces… -murmuró al separarnos. –Recordemos juntos. –apretó mi mano fuertemente. –Y bien, señorita, ¿Qué es lo que quiere recordar? –murmuró contra mi mejilla. Dudé. Por un instante dudé, antes de sentir mis labios curvarse en una pequeña sonrisa.

-No lo sé, dímelo tú, tú eres el egocéntrico que quiere que piense en él.

Jasper sonrió una vez más mirándome directamente a los ojos con dulzura. _Su _dulzura.

Acarició mi mejilla.

-¿Recuerdas el café en Filadelfia?

-Oh por supuesto, tomaste mi mano sin dudar, eso que apenas me conocías. Fue el momento… fue el momento más feliz de mi vida, ¿sabes? ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? A veces puedes ser un tonto.

-Bueno… tu dijiste "te he estado esperando por un largo tiempo" Sonabas… sonabas como yo, buscabas esperanza. Y además… además algo en ti me decía que serías una persona muy especial en mi vida.

-¿Y lo soy? –pregunté de repente.

Jasper me miró entre horrorizado, curioso y preocupado. Sus labios dudaron en genuino desconcierto hasta que por fin consiguió decir:

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué te hace dudarlo?

Yo desvié la vista.

-Alice, te amo. ¿Por qué lo dudas?

Silencio.

Estaba perdida. No sabía que contestar, yo tampoco me explicaba por qué la súbita nostalgia y la necesidad de aferrarse a algo inexistente y lejano, la necesidad de recordar los momentos de mi larga, _larga e_xistencia. Porque, difícilmente podía llamarle vida. Si tuviera que describir lo que realmente éramos, podía decir algo así como "zombies con disfraces sofisticados" o mejor aún, para que diera más gracia, "zombies de la realeza"

Nuestra piel era fría, éramos duros y blancos como el mármol, ¿Qué otra cosa podía venir a tu mente al pensar en ello más que un cadáver? Y, ¿Qué cadáver se movía? Zombies, esa era la mejor descripción, al menos yo lo veía así.

-No lo sé. –murmuré. Segundos después me obligué, no quería preocupar a Jasper con mis extraños problemas incomprensibles incluso para mí. –Y ¿recuerdas nuestra boda? El vestido era precioso. Fue un instante…

-Estabas hermosa. El vestido era precioso, pero lo más precioso, hermoso y lo que realmente importaba eras tú y lo sigues siendo. –me besó la frente estrechándome contra su cuerpo. Sentí su pecho de mármol contra mi rostro y me sentí segura, mis dudas desaparecieron.

En ese instante nada importaba, teníamos una eternidad por delante pero, ese instante era, como todos los instantes que tenía con Jasper, único y precioso, uno que recordaría por siempre con mi memoria vampírica.

Porque siendo como era ahora, una zombie, una vampira podría recordar _todo_. Ya no tendría que volver a sufrir un lienzo negro y oscuro de soledad y oscuridad, recordaría todo en vivo y color.

Recordaría el sabor a miel de sus labios, la frialdad extrañamente cálida de su pecho, la ternura de sus manos, la dulzura de su mirada, recordaría… a Jasper. A mi mundo.

Y, si algún día iba a morir, al menos moriría feliz con unos bonitos recuerdos grabados a fuego en mi memoria.

-¿Jasper?

-¿Sí?

-¿No quieres verme con el otra vez?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Al bonito vestido de encaje y velo blanco, las zapatillas blancas de cristal y la diadema de rosas.

Jasper abrió los ojos como platos.

Lentamente, sus labios empezaron a curvarse hacia arriba en una sonrisa, y una luz muy conocida para mí empezó a aparecer en sus ojos de nuevo.

-¿Quieres decir…? ¿Quieres casarte una vez más?

Asentí la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-¿No quieres?

-¡Oh, no, no quise decir eso! Lo que quiero decir es que… -suspiró largamente. Me besó la mejilla y después escondió su cabello entre mi hombro y mi cuello. –Te amo, por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo. Una vez más. –rió. –Pero… debería ser yo quien lo pidiera, ¿no crees? Conseguiré otro anillo…

-El que tengo es suficiente, sólo quiero… solo quiero volverme a casarme. Tú sabes, volver a tener la ceremonia, la iglesia…

-¿Revivir el recuerdo? –preguntó; yo negué.

-No precisamente. Quiero… quiero volver a sentí lo que es que el sacerdote nos nombre "marido y mujer" ante Dios. Quiero… quiero formar un nuevo recuerdo, un nuevo comienzo. Tú sabes, es algo así como un álbum de fotografías. El álbum que tuviste hasta que cumpliste los 12 años ya está lleno de las fotos de la primaria, la graduación, los cumpleaños, cuando ganaste aquel concurso de deletreo, cuando te rompiste la pierna, cuando aprendiste andar en bici, a jugar futbol…. Cuando llegas a la secundaria quieres otro álbum, quieres uno que este repleto de fiestas, de tus amigos, de la feria de ciencia que ganaste, quieres que haya una foto con cada uno de tus compañeros de tu escuela aunque solo le hubieras hablado una vez, quieres que haya fotos, algo que demuestre que fuiste la persona más feliz y popular en esa época… y así sucesivamente. La vida se divide en etapas que… que por ser vampiros, por ser lo que somos, no pudimos vivir. Y yo quiero vivirlas.

-Alice… ¿Por qué hablas de eso cuando…?

-Déjame terminar, mira, no es que vaya a inscribirme a la secundaria ni que vaya a modificar mis fotos para formar un álbum con lo que sería una versión más joven de mí… pero quiero tener los recuerdos que pueda vivir a partir de ahora. Quiero cada instante, cada momento… por más pequeño que sea.

Hubo un largo rato de silencio en el que Jasper meditó mis palabras, un largo rato en el que nos dijimos palabras silenciosas a través de la mirada. Estaba segura que, de ser otra persona, se habría burlado. ¿Quién comparaba la vida con un álbum de fotografías de la primaria y secundaria?

Pero Jasper no, nunca. Simplemente así era, Jasper me comprendía. Sólo necesitaba su tiempo.

-¿Alice?

-¿Si?

-Nos estamos empapando. –dijo por fin.

Yo ahogué las ganas de darle un gran golpe. Jasper se echó a reír y me tomó la mano para después jalarme hacía el interior.

-Te amo, Alice. –me rodeó los hombros con un brazo y me aferró a él. –Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, fuiste la primera esperanza, el primer rayo de luz que no había visto desde hace siglos… eres… eres la cosa más impresionante, más maravillosa y más increíble que me ha pasado. Te amo.

Yo me aferré a él con una sonrisa.

-Yo también, te amo.

-Entonces, ahora que hemos aclarado todo esto… ¿recordemos?

Yo sonreí una vez más.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere recodar caballero?

-La visión, cuéntame una vez más. ¿Qué sentiste?

-Uhmmm… -fingí pensar con un brazo alrededor del suyo. –Pues entonces hablaba con la oscuridad, tú sabes… uno de esos momentos en los que me quedo hablando sola. Sólo que en ese entonces yo le llamaba "oscuridad"

-¿Si? –me animó.

-De repente me invadió _algo_.

-¿La visión?

-Sí, pero… fue diferente a las otras visiones.

-¿Por qué diferente?

-Ya te lo he contado.

-Quiero volver a escucharlo, me encanta escuchar tu voz… y me encanta esa voz diciendo mi nombre… -me murmuró al oído. Yo le contesté un "ego-centrista" en un murmullo al mismo tiempo en el que me recorrió un escalofrío.

¿Cómo algo _tan f_río podía llegar a hacerme temblar como si de repente estuviera frente a una hoguera?

-Sentí… amor. –terminé. Un humano jamás habría podido escuchar mi voz, pues lo dije tan quedo, tan bajo que sólo Jasper me escuchó. –Fue una calidez en el pecho, una alegría inmensa que me llevaba a sonreír todos los días… y entonces… llegaste tú.

-¿Qué pensaste cuando me viste?

-¿Por qué no me lo dices tú antes? Yo ya te lo he dicho millones de veces, pero tú nunca me lo has dicho.

Jasper sonrió dejando el paraguas caer y abrazándome por la cintura.

-Pensé que parecías una pixie. Bajita, con ojos negros y una piel blanca como la luna… no podía ser otra cosa. Pero entonces cuando me acerqué, lo supe… eras como yo. Tu corazón… era como el mío.

-¿Te di miedo? ¿Repulsión? Tú… -pero Jasper negó.

-Por supuesto que no. Pensé que eras hermosa. ¡Hasta me puse nervioso! Y no ayudaste mucho cuando me reprochaste lo mucho que me había tardado… ¡allí me puse aún más nervioso de lo que estaba!

Yo reí y me recargué en su pecho.

-Lo siento, pero… ¡Era cierto! Tenía tanta ilusión de conocerte… -perdí el hilo de la conversación por un segundo. –Pero Jasper… no… ¿pensaste en Maria?

Jasper me miró confundido. Parpadeó dos veces antes de despegar sus labios intrigado. Ladeó su rostro.

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Fui yo quien la abandoné.

Yo me encogí de hombros.

-Lo siento, tienes razón fue una pregunta estúpida.

-Alice, Alice, Alice… ¿qué pasa contigo hoy?

-Créeme, Jazz, yo también quiero saberlo. –le respondí en un murmullo. –Pero realmente no lo sé.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué pensaste cuando me viste?

-Que eras el perfecto caballero sureño. –sonreí pestañando rápidamente.

-¿No es solo eso, verdad? Hay algo más…

Yo bajé la vista hacía sus manos entrelazadas con las mías.

-Siempre sabes lo que pienso.

-Créeme, no tengo que ser Edward para saberlo.

-Te amo, Jazz….

Jasper se inclinó para darme un largo beso. Uno de esos cargados de melancolía, de un amor tan intenso que casi embriagaba.

-¿Me dirás?

-Para mí todo era oscuridad… pero entonces llegaste tú….

Jasper sonrió.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

**¡Hola! **

**¿Qué les pareció? Este fue mi primer fic de Twilight. ¿Por qué? Porque realmente no tenía ni idea de cómo empezar uno. En verdad, sentía que arruinaría la historia si hacía uno… pero en fin, a mi mejor amiga (Natsuki-chan95) que cumplió años el 21 de agosto (¡PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN!) le encanta hacerme la vida imposible… me pidió un fic de Twilight. **

**¿Y qué podía hacer? *suspiro* aun así, Ki-chan, te quiero MUCHISIMO… ¡y lamento mucho la tardanza! **

**En fin, ¿reviews? Los agradecería muchísimo. **

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! **


End file.
